


Strong Hands, Icy Touch

by SugarRose22



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Powers, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Snow and Ice, Superpowers, Victuuri Week 2017, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Yuuri doesn’t like his icy touch. Someone else doesn’t mind it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Victuuri Week! I got so hyped to write this one guys, superpowers are awesome!! I hope I did okay! Enjoy <3

There wasn’t a lot that Yuuri didn’t really like. He enjoyed many, many things, the cold above all else, and he took a liking to people who were polite and kind like him, who had a nice sense of humor and those who weren’t complete and utter jerks with a massive ego.

 

Unfortunately, those who  _ were  _ complete and utter jerks with a massive ego  seemed to find their way to poor Katsuki Yuuri despite all his efforts to steer clear of people like that.

* * *

 

Yuuri sat alone next to a small pond, away from civilization and human interaction. He was never really a social butterfly, per say, more of someone who was kind and polite but kept to themselves. He did enjoy nice conversations with his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, but even so he occasionally needed his own time just for himself.

 

Plus, with Phichit being a Pyromancer and all, his own self could only endure the heat so long. Phichit was like a permanent furnace, and Yuuri didn't always enjoy it, especially when they were out and people always wanted to hold onto his roommate and ignore Yuuri.

 

Yuuri had discovered his cryokinetic powers at a young age, when he’d accidentally frozen the small pond in the backyard. He had been reaching for a small stone he’d seen that shimmered brightly and drew his attention, but the snap of a twig had startled him and out of fear he suddenly froze the entire surface. He hadn’t told anyone except for Phichit, who had revealed his own pyrokinetic powers. They’d grown up together, hiding their powers and keeping each other's secrets. They had a good relationship, and Yuuri was thankful for his best friend.

 

Yuuri learned to control them better now, and he’d learned that he could freeze something on contact when he wanted to. He could also let out a cool blast from his hand, which usually only happened if he focused hard or he got startled. 

 

Yuuri didn’t like his powers all that much however. He never got to touch people, to really be in contact with anyone because his skin was always so cold. People complained, and they were much more drawn to Phichit because of his heat. Who wants to cuddle with an ice cube, anyways? Yuuri had always doubted that he’d ever get the chance to love someone and be close to them.

 

Sighing softly, Yuuri grew tired of creating small ice crystals on the long blades of grass and turned his attention to the pond before him. He wondered if there was anyone else out there, like him, besides Phichit. If anyone else had powers, or special abilities. Yuuri turned his pale palm upwards to face himself, looking at the center of his hand. Focusing his energy slightly, he watched the fractals of ice appear on his skin, blue cloaking his hand until it was like a glove of permafrost. Chuckling, he snapped his hand into a fist and the ice shattered, flaking off. He watched it fall to the ground before he eyed to dark water of the pond.

 

Yuuri leaned forwards, moving onto his knees as he reached out, slowly lowering his finger toward the water. He touched it, and ripples moved through the water as the sheen of ice chased them down, completely encasing the pond in a shimmering sheet of ice. 

 

Yuuri smiled at his work, standing up and slowly walking out onto the water. It was smooth and slick, but Yuuri walked with confidence. He’d trained himself to walk on the ice like this, and ironically one of Yuuri’s favorite things to do was ice skate. He also did dance occasionally with his close friend Minako.

 

After doing a couple of spins and slides on the ice, Yuuri decided he’d head home and cook dinner for him and Phichit. He walked off the ice, turning back as he watched it start to thaw. Yuuri pushed his hands in the pocket of his grey hoodie and turned, wandering out of the woods and heading toward an old neighborhood where he could take a shortcut home and avoid the bustle of the city.

 

Most of the houses were old and abandoned with no residents. A lot of the taller buildings were on their last legs and marked for demolition. Yuuri thought it was a bit creepy as he passed houses with empty doorways and broken or boarded up windows. Shivering once, Yuuri walked a bit quicker to get out of the neighborhood and back to the main road that would lead straight to his shared apartment.

 

Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet began to tremble. Yuuri paused in his tracks, eyes widening as he looked around. Everything was shaking. An earthquake?

 

Yuuri began to panic, his heart speeding up as his adrenaline rushed through him. He dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands, the ground beneath him growing cold as he struggled to contain his powers. He hoped nothing would break beneath him or drop on top of him. His breaths became labored as his large amber eyes gazed at the ground, which was freezing up under him and breaking apart with the rattling of the Earth. A large crack echoed through the area, and the shaking slowed to a stop.

 

Yuuri exhaled deeply and slowly moved his hands from his head. Another large crack made him turn his eyes skyward, and he trembled when he saw a large chunk of the three story brick building snap away from the rest.

 

Frozen in shock, Yuuri could only watch as time slowed and the side of building drifted away from the rest, falling toward him. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and he tensed up, but couldn’t move. His eyes stung but he didn’t blink as he watched the large slab of stone come rushing at him. Realizing that it was too late Yuuri let out a yelp and shut his eyes, waiting for his impending doom.

 

There was a sudden grunt of exertion and Yuuri heard the crackle of stones on pavement, but he was unscathed. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he looked up, blinking in shock at the slab of brick above his head. Yuuri heard the breaths of another person and he looked over, startled to see someone holding the side of the building above him.

 

Their eyes locked and Yuuri was stunned by how bright and blue the man’s eyes were. His lips turned up in a charming smile, silvery hair falling across one of his eyes, and muscles clearly visible through the plain black t-shirt he was wearing. Yuuri’s cheeks went red as the stranger winked at him.

  
“It looked like you needed some help.” he said cockily, and Yuuri watched in awe as the stranger tossed the brick slab into the street, and he turned back to the man.

 

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked softly. The man grinned at him, tilting his chin up.

 

“The one and only Viktor Nikiforov.” he said in a haughty voice. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at his attitude. He didn’t enjoy dealing with egotistical people. “And you are…?”

 

Yuuri stood and brushed himself off, questioning how in the world he could have lifted that but deciding to act uninterested. “My name is Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. Well, thanks for helping me and all, but I should get home.” he spoke calmly, and Viktor looked very alarmed at his attitude.

 

“I just saved your life!” he said, and Yuuri looked at him, nodding along slowly. Viktor raised his arms in shock. “You should be swooning!”

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Swooning?” he repeated. Viktor nodded, that sly smile creeping upon his lips as he stepped closer.

 

“Of course! That’s how all the love stories go; Handsome prince saves the damsel in distress and he falls in love!” Yuuri tried to protest being a so called “damsel in distress” but Viktor’s chuckle cut him off. “So, are you in love yet?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, trying to resist smiling. This Viktor character was quite cocky, but Yuuri found himself just a tiny bit drawn to the silver haired man. “No, not yet. Try harder.”

 

As he chuckled, Yuuri noticed that his blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Yuuri really liked those blue eyes, and he felt his heart speed up when they locked with his own. 

 

“Well, Yuuri, let me take you out on a date.” he said smoothly, grinning. Yuuri laughed and hadn’t realized until it was too late that Viktor was reaching for his hand.

 

Viktor touched his fingers lightly and gasped, and Yuuri pulled his hand to his chest. Viktor’s blue eyes gleamed as he stared at his own hand before they turned to Yuuri’s own. 

 

“You’re cold..” he said softly, and reached out again. Yuuri took a step back, afraid that Viktor was figuring him out, but slipped on the ice beneath him, gasping as he tilted backwards.

 

“Yuuri!” 

 

Suddenly he was being tugged into firm, strong arms against a sturdy chest. With a gasp, Yuuri latched onto Viktor’s arm and squeezed, realizing too late that he was freezing the other man’s arm in his very grasp.

 

They both paused, staring at the ice that cloaked Viktor’s arm from the middle of his forearm to just past his elbow. Frantically, Yuuri stuttered and tried to explain himself, but Viktor stared at the permafrost on his arm before he threw his head back and a booming laugh rumbled from his chest. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to break off the chunks of ice. His secret was out, now.

 

“So you’re a cryomancer?” Viktor chuckled as he raised his arm carefully to inspect the crystalline ice across his limb. Looking down in shame, Yuuri nodded slowly. “What’s wrong?” asked Viktor, noticing the change in his demeanor. 

 

Yuuri tried to keep himself from tearing up, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes and nose. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke softly. “I’m cold, Viktor, no one comes near me. No one wants me.” 

 

Viktor’s grip tightened on him, and he gazed at Yuuri with eyes that were softer and more genuine than the flirty ones he’d had before. “Yuuri, I don’t mind it. It’s nice to feel, refreshing even.” he said gently. Yuuri turned his amber eyes up to Viktor, heart stuttering as their eyes locked. Bright blue eyes shone with concern and reassurance.

 

“But I.. I froze your arm on accident.” Yuuri said, looking toward his mistake. Viktor chuckled. 

 

“Oh this? No big deal, see?” Yuuri gasped as Viktor merely bent his arm and the ice came shattering off, falling to the ground like glitter. Now, Yuuri’s ice was very strong, and the amount that he’d accidentally covered Viktor’s arm with wasn’t thin. Yuuri slowly turned his eyes up to Viktor, flashing back to when he’d caught the edge of the building and saved him.

 

“You have super strength..” he murmured, and Viktor chuckled again.

 

“Indeed,” the silver haired man nodded, one arm still wrapped around Yuuri’s midriff. He flexed his arm, muscles bulging. “I saw you walking away from the pond, but I didn’t know that you were the one who’d frozen it. When the earthquake struck and the building was going to fall.. Well, I couldn’t just let a cutie like you get squished, could I?” Yuuri blushed a little, and Viktor snickered.

 

“So, are you in love yet?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri stared at the ground where the ice was melting. Viktor’s skin was warm, his whole body was warm in fact, but not as hot as Phichit. The thought snapped him back to his original goal; getting home to make Phichit and himself dinner.

 

“Oh God,” Yuuri dragged his hands across his face. “I have to get home, Phichit is probably expecting me.” he looked up at Viktor, who pouted.

 

“Who’s Phichit?” he tilted his head.

 

“My roommate. I told him I’d make dinner tonight.” replied Yuuri with a sigh. He didn’t want to leave Viktor, despite his cockiness. He was beginning to like Viktor a little, and he wanted to get to know him more. He was startled when his stomach growled at the thought of food, and Viktor took notice.

 

“Well,” began Viktor with a sly smirk. “How about you tell your roommate that he should cook for himself, and I’ll take you out for a nice dinner, yeah? Like I said I would earlier.” Yuuri blushed and looked away, his heart speeding up at the look in Viktor’s eyes.

 

“W-well,” He stuttered. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” he trailed off, pulling out his phone. Viktor nodded happily, hand tightening its grip on Yuuri, who only turned redder as he sent Phichit a message apologizing for not being home and that he was out with someone. He knew the sly little pyromancer boy would figure it out on his own, so he didn’t add any further details. Viktor smiled and immediately grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

 

“Come on! I know a really good place that you’ll love!” Viktor claimed happily. Yuuir blushed, but smiled. Viktor was touching him, holding his hand without flinching at his cold skin. It made him happy, and he felt his chest fill with warmth as his heart beat faster. Viktor really didn’t mind the coolness of his skin, and Yuuri found it endearing. There was no comments on it, nothing that indicated Viktor didn’t like it. 

 

Yuuri giggled when Viktor tugged him against his side, and they walked and chatted about various topics. Yuuri was beginning to like Viktor more and more with every word.

  
Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love the egotistical man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love writing about superpowers, the possibilites are endless! Anyways, happy Victuuri week you guys! I love this ship so much <3 Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
